


¡Pelea conmigo!

by scienceFragile



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Heaven's Arena, Hisoka is 14 years old, Illumi is 10 years old, M/M, Young!Hisoka, Young!Illumi, fall in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceFragile/pseuds/scienceFragile
Summary: Illumi, con 10 años de edad, se prepara para enfrentar el desafío de Heaven's Arena; como dicta su tradición familiar.Sin embargo, un muchacho pelirrojo comienza a entrometerse en su camino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten de la lectura ~

Capítulo I

Llegada 

 

 

 

 

– ¡El número 6758 es el ganador!

Tan rápido como la batalla había empezado, terminó. Illumi se paró pulcramente detrás de la figura inerte de un hombre  de mediana edad de gran tamaño. Toda la multitud contuvo la respiración.

– _¡Lo venció en menos de un segundo!_

_– ¡Imposible!_

_– ¿De verdad es un niño…?_  

El árbitro comenzó a presionar botones en un aparato, y un pequeño papel salió de él. Se lo tendió, e Illumi lo agarró sin siguiera mirarlo.

–Bien hecho, avanzas al piso 50.

Cerrando los ojos, y sin mirar atrás, Illumi bajó de la plataforma con pasos sutiles. Salió de la arena, dirigiéndose por los pasillos atestados de personas hacia el ascensor. A medida que avanzaba, el pasillo se volvía más oscuro y vacío.

A la distancia, Illumi logró ver el ascensor, donde un empleado esperaba pacientemente sosteniendo una palanca con las puertas abiertas. Tuvo la intensión de acelerar su paso.  

–La fuerza de ese golpe fue magnífica ♣

Se detuvo.

–Como para noquear a ese hombre ♦

Los ojos negros de Illumi chocaron un unos de agudos de color dorado; una mirada fría, peligrosa.

Un niño, unos años mayor que él, lo miraba con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. Tenía el cabello desordenado de color cobrizo, estaba sucio; sus ropas parecían harapos. Pero a pesar de vestir como un vagabundo, había algo en su porte, en su aura, que gritaba _elegancia._

_Sus ojos… están brillando._

Por un momento, Illumi sintió envidia al ver ese brillo de vida que emanaba aquella mirada.

– ¿Qué~? ¿La pequeña muñeca no puede hablar? _♠_

Illumi resopló. 

–No tengo nada que responderle a un desconocido. – Con una máscara inexpresiva, y una voz robótica; se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el ascensor.

El pequeño Zoldyck contuvo sus ganas de hacer una mueca, al sentir la presencia del mayor siguiéndolo de cerca.

–Así que puedes hablar ~ – Una risa que parecía más un ronroneo, se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. – Y tienes una voz melodiosa ♥

Era claro que el contrario quería provocarle, pero Illumi no era alguien que se dejara llevar por las provocaciones. Era un Zoldyck; entreno por muchos años para poder controlar sus emociones, ya que estas podrían llegar a interponerse en sus trabajos si se dejaba llevar.  

Llegó frente al ascensor y el empleado lo miró; el Zoldyck le entregó el papel que el árbitro le había dado. El empleado, con una expresión cansada, le hizo señas para que subiera.

Lo hizo, y al levantar la mirada se encontró nuevamente con la  expresión divertida del desconocido.

–Eres fuerte – Dijo. 

El empleado comenzó a presionar algunos botones del comando, ignorando la situación que se desarrollaba a su lado.

–Estoy aquí para buscar personas fuertes ♣

Illumi le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, escuchando; más sin reaccionar de alguna manera. Se mantuvo impasible, eso sólo hizo que el desconocido sonriera aún más.

– Estoy realmente feliz de que haya encontrado a un candidato tan rápido ♦

_¿Candidato…?_

El otro debió haber notado algo en su expresión, porque en su rostro, sus rasgos cambiaron a unos de pleno júbilo, mientras se recostaba en la pared de las afueras del  ascensor. Con una pose prepotente y relajada.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

–Espero poder enfrentarte algún día, pequeña muñeca ♥

Se cerraron.

Lo último que Illumi vio, fue la sonrisa torcida de aquél muchacho.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto el primer día?

Illumi quería terminar esta fase de su vida lo más rápido posible. Sin problemas ni contratiempos.

Su entrenamiento de la torre estaba planificado para cuando cumpliera sus seis años, más tuvo que ser reprogramado por la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia. En los últimos años, Illumi si había enfrascado en entrenar, aprender sobre los bebés, y pasar tiempo con su nuevo hermano pequeño Milluki; que parecía una pequeña bola blanca de algodón que moqueaba y berreaba.

Ayudaba a su madre que estuvo varias semanas en un estado frágil debido al parto, mientras su padre y abuelos se encargaban del negocio familiar.

Milluki ya tenía cuatro años, él diez. Su madre se encontraba vivaz de nuevo; y el negocio se había estabilizado.

Entonces, aquí se encontraba.

_En Heaven’s Arena._

En lo que su padre llamó: La fase del entrenamiento donde sabrás si eres realmente fuerte; si estás listo para salir al mundo y ser un asesino.

Illumi pensó que estaba exagerando, porque las personas con las que se había topado no parecían mayormente amenazantes, o peligrosas. 

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse, revelándole un nuevo tumulto de gente. Pero había un ambiente ligeramente diferente. Más calmado; más… _serio._

Illumi inspiró antes de poner su primer paso fuera del ascensor.

_La gente de este piso es más fuerte._

Un poco, pero lo era.

Sintió las puertas del ascensor cerrarse detrás de él con un sonido sordo. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, alisando la parte baja de su yukata, sintiendo la suavidad de las telas en las yemas  de sus dedos.

Y, con una mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la recepción del piso; sintiendo miles de ojos curiosos sobre él.

_No decepcionaré a Padre._

Fue una promesa silenciosa.

 


	2. Nen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlas, y encuentros desafortunados. (¿?)

Illumi miró frustrado el gran edificio de Heaven’s Arena desde las penumbras de un parque, a las afueras del mismo. Era de noche, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, y lentamente el edificio iba perdiendo vida. Los luchadores que habían fallado en llegar a los 100 se retiraban para volver a tener su revancha al día siguiente, y los que lo lograron disfrutaron de sus cómodas habitaciones en la torre.

Illumi no fue uno de ellos.

Se había estancado en el piso 95 luego de haber sufrido dos “derrotas” si es que si quiera podría llamarlas así. Habían sido por parte de dos usuarios de nen, y si bien Illumi conocía los principios básicos gracias a las enseñanzas teóricas de su madre; Padre le había prohibido comenzar a practicarlo hasta que tuviera por lo menos 12 años de edad.

Padre le había dicho que si llegaba a toparse con un usuario de nen en los piso más bajos, que se rindiera sin siquiera intentarlo. Así lo hizo, siguió las órdenes de Silva a raja tabla, como siempre.

Eso no quitaba el fuerte sentimiento de frustración que creció en su interior al levantar su mano y decir “me rindo” antes de que el árbitro si quiera hubiera empezado el encuentro.

_Ni si quiera eran tan fuertes…_

Illumi miró el dinero que ahora tenía en una pequeña bolsa. 50.000 jennys…

Suspiró. No sabía realmente qué hacer con ese dinero.

Podría deambular por la ciudad que aún no conocía y buscar alojamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan baratos estuvieran los hoteles; después de todo, estaba en una ciudad de las más concurridas y reconocidas. También tenía que pensar en la comida, y en su ropa. Su padre lo había dejado ahí con sólo lo que traía encima… con esas 50.000 piezas de Jennys podría sobrevivir dos días, o tres, a lo mucho.

_También tengo que pensar en que quizás, me encuentre con más usuarios de nen… el dinero no me durará si no logro avanzar de piso._

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, en un gesto desinteresado.

En ese mismo momento, una carta rosó su rostro, hizo ondear su cabello, y se incrustó en la madera del respaldo del banco. Los ojos de Illumi se oscurecieron, y sus fracciones borraron todo rastro de emociones.

–Reflejos ágiles ♣

Una risa gruesa, y una figura acercándose. Aquél chico del ascensor; Illumi lo recordó vagamente por su cabello cobrizo, y esos ojos brillantes. Tenía una sonrisa retorcida; casi daría escalofríos.

– ¿Acaso hay algo que no _tengas?_ ♥ - Había un tono bromista en su voz, pero sobre todo, había algo que Illumi no supo identificar. No le gustó. – Bueno, en realidad no importa ~.

El mago caminó hacia el banco contoneando sus caderas, sacó la carta que se incrustó en la madera mientras tarareaba felizmente, dejándose caer despreocupadamente justo al lado de Illumi. Apoyó sus dos brazos en el respaldo, y uno lo puso justo detrás del asesino.

Illumi se sintió incómodo.

_Deja de invadir mi maldito espacio personal._ Él definitivamente no diría eso.

–Así que… – Antes de que se diera cuenta, palabras se deslizaron de sus labios. El asesino se reprendió así mismo. Aunque habló realmente bajo, en un susurro.

Pensó en dejar sus palabras en nada, y deseó que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero al dirigir una mirada furtiva al niño que tenía a su lado, se encontró con esos brillantes ojos dorados directamente sobre él.  Definitivamente le había escuchado, y ahora no se salvaría con no decir nada. Sólo terminaría en una pelea, que Illumi estaba _negado_ a luchar.

–Sabes ocupar nen – Dijo lo obvio. Balanceó ligeramente sus pies, que colgaban sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

Illumi sintió un cambio de presión a su lado, y supo que el otro niño estaba dejando que su aura se filtraba; permaneció inmutable, como si eso no le importara, pero se preparó para desaparecer si fuera necesario.

–En efeicto ♦ ¿Y tú tamb-?

–No.

–♠ ~

–Yo no. 

– _Oh_.

Las luces principales de Heaven’s Arena se apagaron. La única fuente de energía que mantenía correctamente iluminado el parque donde se encontraban se fue; como si estuviera sincronizado con las emociones del mago. Illumi notó como su tono y actitud habían cambiado al enterarse que no sabía cómo utilizar nen. Antes, podía decir que el otro niño estaba interesado en él, pero fue como si todo ese interés se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si nunca hubiera existido.

 – ¿Y por qué no?

 La pregunta sorprendió levemente al asesino, no esperaba que el niño le siguiera hablando.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Por qué no practicas tu nen? –El niño se llevó la carta que había lanzado hacia Illumi a los labios, y jugueteó con ella.  –Eres hábil, sabes de lo que estás hablando, intuyo que sabrás cómo utilizar lo básico.

–No realmente.

\- ¿No?

–No.  

 – ¿No sabes Ten? ¿Ren? ¿Hatsu? 

Illumi simplemente negó con la cabeza, apoyándose sobre una de sus manos; sin interés hacia dónde se derivaba la conversación que tenía con aquél muchacho, miró al dormido coliseo, aun lamentándose no estar entre los 100 pisos. Una ligera brisa le golpeó en el rostro, y mandó a volar su cabello, moviendo la tela que colgaba de su Yukata.

– ¿Y cómo notaste que utilizo mi aura en mis cartas?

–Es sencillo, nunca podrías lanzar una carta con la fuerza suficiente para clavarla en madera. Debería estar alterada.

Illumi se encogió de hombros, más siguió hablando:

–Además, cuando sueltas tu aura, cambia la presión en el ambiente, cambia el viento. También puedo sentir como intentas molestarme lanzándola sobre mí, justo ahora.

Se escuchó un ligero suspiro, el pequeño Zoldyck se negó a mirar a su contrario. Algo había cambiado. Lentamente, Illumi agarró firmemente una de sus agujas en su mano, preparado para lo que fuera que el niño hiciera.

– ¿Y tú _puedes_ sentir el ligero cambio en el viento? ¿En la presión?

El tonó cambio de ser serio, a meloso. Illumi comenzó a incomodarse, pero se negó a demostrarlo; o si quiera girarse para observar al otro.

_–Ooohh~_ ♥

¿ _Eso fue…? ¿Eso había sido un…?_

–Eres muchísimo más interesante de lo que pensé ♥ ~

Illumi puso los ojos en blanco.

Se puso de pie, con movimientos mecánicos; y sin mirar atrás.

– ¿Ya estas huyendo de nuevo, muñeca?  ♦

No contestó, hizo el ademán de comenzar a caminar.

–De hecho ♣ Venía a decirte que llegué a los 100 ♠ y no me molestaría compartir habitación con una dulce-…

–No.

Illumi prefirió dormir en algún callejón que estuviera medianamente limpio a compartir una habitación con un desconocido. Y más si este desconocido era un niño con la cara pintada y que soltaba gemidos de la nada.

Esa noche, Illumi verdaderamente durmió en un callejón de la ciudad. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

– ¡N-No puedo creerlo!

Toda la multitud contuvo la respiración, mirando sorprendidos cómo en la arena, un hombre ya mayor se retorcía de dolor. Se escuchó una risa, una gran risa. Illumi contuvo el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco.

En la arena, Hisoka reía, mientras veía felizmente como el hombre luchaba por respirar. Estaba siendo ahorcado, al parecer, pero no había nada alrededor de su cuello.

_Seguramente es su nen…_

Illumi trató de analizar la situación, Hisoka ni si quiera se había movido desde que subió al ring.

_¿Qué tipo de aura tendrá?_

– ¡E-El número 7543 es el ganador!  

Illumi se dio media vuelta, negándose a ver más del encuentro. Tomó el ascensor, y bajó al piso 95, esperando su pelea.

_Al menos, no es simple alarde_ , pensó. Había ido al piso 100 por mera curiosidad al escuchar sobre un chico pelirrojo que no había perdido ni una vez desde que se anotó para luchar. Illumi sabía que era el muchacho que lo había estado incordiando. Algunas personas de la multitud lo llamaron “Hisoka”.

Illumi supo que ya había estado por aquí hace un par de años; había llegado hasta el piso 200, para perder contra un tipo, y luego desaparecer. Ahora, había vuelto por venganza; o al menos, eso logró escuchar de las mismas señoras chismosas. Él no estaba interesado en los asuntos de otros, pero le resultó interesante.

_¿Quién había sido el que lo derrotó? ¿Qué tipo de poder tendría? ¿Cómo?_

Sabía que la curiosidad era mala, pero se permitió divagar sobre esos pensamientos mientras entraba a la arena del piso 95.

–Participante número 6758, al ring.

_Oh._

Había llegado en el momento justo.

Con pasos ligeros, comenzó a bajar los escalones hasta llegar al último. Observó el ring, donde el árbitro esperaba. Aún no sabía quién iba a ser su oponente, y tampoco había alguien aparte del empleado allí arriba.

Cuando estuvo sobre la plataforma, el árbitro tecleó algo en el aparato que colgaba de su cuello, y luego la voz de una mujer gritó por los altavoces.

–Participante número 1590, al ring.

Illumi bajó la mirada a sus pies, esperando a su contrincante. Alisó la tela de su Yukata con una mano; en las yemas de sus dedos sintió la suavidad de la seda, del tejido. Eso lo tranquilizó. Al momento de alzar su mirada, tenía la misma expresión que su padre le había ordenado mantener.

_Los asesinos no debemos mostrar emociones._

Recitó las palabras de Padre en su mente, viendo como una niña no más alta que él subía al ring. Su largo cabello dorado caía sobre ella, cubriéndole la cara. Había varias flores enredadas entre sus finas hebras doradas.

Illumi no sintió la presión en el aire, no parecía que aquella niña pudiera ser usuaria de nen.

_Entonces, está bien pelear._

Illumi había _ansiado_ esto. Él _ansiaba_ pelear. _Ansiaba_ poder avanzar, y así, llegar a los 200 rápidamente.

_Y entonces…_

El árbitro alzó una de sus manos.

_… Padre me felicitará._

– ¡Que el encuentro…!

El árbitro comenzó a hablar, Illumi no estaba prestando mucha atención. Sus dedos comenzaron a transformarse en garras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

– _Tú…_

Escuchó una voz suave, se preguntó si vendría de la niña, él no quiso darle importancia; de todas formas, en unos segundos, aquella niña dejaría de existir. Illumi la mataría. Porque su cuerpo ya se había preparado para ello.

– ¡…Comience!

Y no estaba.

La niña no estaba frente a él.

El árbitro soltó un sonido ahogado, alejándose del ring por seguridad y la mente de Illumi dio vueltas.

_¿Cómo…?_

Y la presión en el aire cambió.

Illumi sintió una enorme presencia en su espalda; apenas pudiendo mover sus ojos en dirección a la presencia.

_La niña…_

–Tú… – su voz fue suave, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Zoldyck, y lo _apretó._ –Eres… eres un Zoldyck, ¿Verdad? Eres…

Illumi sintió como si su ritmo cardiaco se fuera deteniendo, el agarre de la niña se hizo más fuerte, para luego, simplemente, soltarlo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad; no había presión en el aire, y él pudo moverse de nuevo.

La niña apareció en el mismo lugar donde había estado. El árbitro pegó un salto.

_–Me rindo. –_ Soltando esas palabras, la niña bajó de la plataforma.

Su cabello siempre estuvo sobre su rostro, pero Illumi habría jurado que le estaba observando a él directamente, incluso cuando la niña había desaparecido entre la multitud de gente y tribunas, aún sentía que era observado.

–E-El ganador es el número 6758…

El árbitro comenzó a teclear y le dio un pequeño papel a Illumi. La mano del señor estaba temblando, Illumi tomó el papel.

–Avanzas al piso 100.

Illumi bajó de la plataforma. Miró el papel que le habían entregado.

_Los 100…_ Al fin había llegado a los 100.

Illumi sintió que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

    


End file.
